grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Frankie Adkins
Frankie Adkins is a club owner who appeared in . Appearances After leaving his club one night with his girlfriend, Lola, and his bodyguard, Luis, he was sucker punched by Isaac Proctor as he was about to get in his vehicle. He turned around to see the man that had punched him about to cut his head off with a sword, but what appeared to be someone in an animal costume pounced on his would-be killer just in time. Frankie hid underneath the vehicle and watched as Isaac was killed. Nick and Hank came to the club to talk to him, and he told them what happened, adding that he stayed underneath his car until the police arrived. After the attempt on his life, he hired more bodyguards to protect him. Luis brought them into his office, where Frankie asked if they were willing to die to protect him. Unbeknownst to him, one of the bodyguards was on a quest to kill him. After being escorted out of his club by his beefed-up security, he told Luis to make him a sandwich when they arrived at his home. In his bedroom, he tried to figure out who was trying to kill him as he heard who he thought was Luis coming up the stairs, but he turned around to see it was one of his new bodyguards. He asked where Luis was, and the bodyguard replied that he had brought him the sandwiches he wanted. Frankie told him to get Luis and go back outside, but he was punched as soon as he turned back around. The bodyguard raised an axe above his ahead, but he was pounced on just like the first attempted killer was by the same person that saved his life before. He hid under his bed and watched in horror as the second would-be assassin had his throat bit out. Wu led Nick and Hank to Frankie, who had been given something to help calm him down. He told them what happened again and said that the "freak who dresses like an animal" saved him again. He gave the detectives more details about what this animal looked like and said that after the bodyguard was killed, the animal didn't say anything and just left. He didn't know who was saving him but said there were plenty of people who wanted him dead, just nobody in particular he could pinpoint. As the detectives were about to leave, Frankie showed signs that he was starting to lose it as he tried to reassure himself that what he saw was just an animal mask. Later, back at his office, Luis told him that Amanda Proctor was there to help him and wasn't armed. She told him that it was Daniel Troyer who wanted him dead because Frankie was ultimately responsible for Troyer's son's death. He asked her why she was telling him this if she was Troyer's lawyer, and she said she wanted Troyer dead because he was responsible for the death of her son. Frankie then let himself into Troyer's house and confronted him. He told him that he knew he was the one responsible for the attempts on his life and then pointed a gun at him, telling him to tell his men that they should use a gun next time as well. He told Troyer that he would have been dead if it hadn't been for the guy in the animal costume, he would have been killed, and Troyer then replied, "Did he look like this?" before wogeing into a Weten Ogen. A stunned Frankie asked him what he was as Troyer started advancing towards him, but he turned his head when he heard some growling coming from his left. He yelled as he saw another Weten Ogen about to pounce on him. His gun fired as he fell to the floor, the Weten Ogen about to kill him, but Nick and Hank entered just in time. The Weten Ogen on top of him retracted, revealing it to be Troyer's daughter, Emily. Seeing Nick, Frankie told him he saw two of the animals this time and broke down as said, "How many of them are there? Oh, my God. Keep them away from me." Nick told Emily that her father was going to be arrested for solicitation to kill Frankie, and Hank added, "Yeah, what's left of him," as Frankie continued to whimper and babble to himself. Images 504-promo5.jpg 504-promo6.jpg